Laisse moi t'aimer
by IJustImagine
Summary: Captain Hill. Post Avengers: Age of Ultron. Maria plaisait à Steve, c'était certain et réciproque. Mais étaient-ils prêts à assumer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Voici ma première fiction sur Avenger et Captain Hill.**

 **J'espère que ça plaira à certain d'entre vous.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel, ses personnages et ses lieux ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Steve Roger descendit de l'avion. Il revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait espionné un bâtiment qui appartenait à l'HYDRA.

Depuis que les Avengers avaient vaincu Ultron, Captain America enchaînait les missions pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que l'agent Barton avait une famille, il ne cessait de penser au passé. Qu'avait-il accomplit ? Il avait certes sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises mais sa vie personnelle était inexistante. Il n'avait rien. C'était normal, il était un soldat, essayait il de se convaincre. Et puis, il avait aimé Peggy. Mais une fois de plus, son attachement pour l'agent Carter n'était qu'une excuse.

Jusqu'ici, il avait eu peur d'avoir une famille parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour eux à cause de son devoir. Mais il pouvait faire comme Stark et Banner, prendre sa retraite. Puis, trouver une jolie fille avec qui il passerait le restant de ses jours. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pourrait se confier à aucune femme sur ce qu'il avait vu et fait, elle ne comprendrait pas. Si un jour la guerre le rappelait, elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas son sens du devoir. De plus, il se doutait qu'il avait déjà rencontré la jolie fille qu'il lui fallait.

-Rogers.

Il se retourna pour voir arriver la personne qui dirigeait presque tout à la base des Avengers.

-Hill. Répondit-il.

-J'attends votre rapport.

Ils entrèrent dans la base côte à côte.

-Le bâtiment est bien gardé, une attaque avec beaucoup d'hommes ne servirait à rien. Je propose une petite équipe avec le faucon et Wanda.

-Très bien. Vous partez demain.

Elle tourna à droite tandis qu'il restait au milieu du couloir. Il trouvait toujours bizarre de la voir habillé autrement que dans son uniforme de terrain. La voir en jupe le perturbait un peu. Il faut dire que Maria Hill était une très belle femme. Et elle avait son caractère, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Steve.

-Rogers.

Une fois de plus elle le sortie de ses pensées.

-Pouvez-vous passer voir les recrues ? Ça les motivera.

-Bien sûr Madame. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Le Captain s'amusait de ces formes qu'ils mettaient quand ils se parlaient. Cela lui rappelait le contexte professionnel de leur relation même si au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus des amis. Elle avait abandonné le « Captain » parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Il avait espéré qu'elle l'appellerait par son prénom mais elle avait opté pour Roger.

-L'agent Hill, hein ? Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Natacha.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te trouver une petite amie. Le taquina-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu la dévore des yeux.

-N'importe quoi. Nia-t-il.

-Si tu le dit. Je vais voir Clint. On se retrouve au dîné.

-Ok. Fit Steve.

-Au fait, elle est célibataire. Lança Natacha avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Steve sourit. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était heureux d'attendre ça, il se mit une claque mentale. Ils étaient ici pour travailler et protéger le monde. Avoir une relation ne faisait pas parti du tableau pour l'instant et surtout pas avec une de ses collègues.

Steve fut déçu de ne pas voir Maria au dîner. Elle devait avoir des choses importantes à régler. Il était impressionnant de voir le nombre de chose qu'elle pouvait gérer sans être débordée. Il passa le repas à discuter avec ses amis et partenaires. Ils continuaient à se moquer de lui sous prétexte qu'il était vieux jeu mais il s'y était habitué.

Quand le repas pris fin, le super héros sorti et se balada le long du bâtiment des Avengers. Sur l'une des terrasses, il tomba sur la femme qu'il désespérait tant de voir. Elle était appuyée sur la rambarde et regardait la vue. Son regard s'attarda sur les jambes du lieutenant. Sa jupe s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux ce qui lui permettait de voir sa peau blanche. Il dut faire du bruit car elle se retourna.

-Rogers.

-Appelez-moi par mon prénom, Hill.

L'agent sourit.

-Très bien, Steve.

Le prénommé Steve sentit son cœur sauter un battement en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Elle ne l'avait appelé comme ça qu'une fois : lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de détruire les héliporteurs alors qu'il était encore à l'intérieur. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, il avait retrouvé la force et l'espoir nécessaire pour se sortir de là et sauver Bucky. Quand elle avait prononcé son prénom, il avait sentait une inquiétude inhabituelle dans la voix de Maria. Il avait compris que malgré la froideur qu'elle affichait en permanence, elle ressentait des émotions et qu'elle tenait à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toute seule ? Demanda le Captain.

Il la vit hésiter. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à parler d'elle même. Elle était très réservée et savait parfaitement masquer ses sentiments. Mais il arrivait de plus en plus à lire en elle bien qu'il ne connaissait que très peu de chose à son sujet.

-J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre dans la tour de Stark, c'était presque devenu mon foyer. J'avais l'habitude de la vue sur la ville. Et là, on a vue sur la nature. C'est calme, ça change.

Ils restèrent à contempler la vue encore silence. Ce moment rappelait aux Captain la soirée organisée par Tony dans le building des Avengers. Au milieu de la fête, ils s'étaient également retrouvés seuls dehors avant d'être rejoint par les autres. Il l'avait trouvée assise et pensive. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et avais déposé se veste sur les épaules de la brune. Elle l'avait remercié. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce que l'une des meilleurs agents du Shield faisait seule, il avait parfaitement compris. Elle n'était pas dans son élément dans ce genre de soirée. Bien qu'elle ait plaisanté avec les autres, c'était trop pour elle. Au moment où il avait voulu engager la conversation, Stark était arrivé en se moquant de lui une fois de plus. Mais aujourd'hui, il était sûr de ne pas être interrompu par le milliardaire.

-Je vais marcher un peu. Déclara Marie.

Le Captain hocha la tête un peu déçu qu'elle parte.

-Vous m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir. Répondit-il alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Ils marchèrent côte à côte et finirent par sortir de la base.

-Maria ?

-Oui.

-Vous m'intriguez.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous connaissez ma vie et celle des autres mais je ne sais rien de vous.

-Oh. Dit l'agent Hill, surprise.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Captain America la regarder, attendant une réponse. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle à qui que ce soit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire de tout garder pour elle mais elle n'avait jamais eu, jusqu'ici, assez confiance en quelqu'un pour se confier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Tout.

Maria lui sourit avec un peu de gêne. Steve s'arrêta sur ce sourire, il était tellement rare. Elle souriait de temps en temps mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce sourire. Il n'avait rien à avoir avec veux dépourvu d'émotion qu'elle faisait habituellement.

-Comment êtes-vous entrée au Shield ? La questionna-t-il.

-Eh bien, j'ai été dans l'armée puis j'ai été recrutée.

-L'armée ?

Elle savait qu'il voulait plus de détail. Après tout, c'était une des choses qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Et oui Captain, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir d'abord servit votre pays. Je me suis engagée dès que j'ai eu l'âge pour... Pour fuir ma famille. Avoua-t-elle.

Maria avait confiance en Steve, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans qu'il ne le répète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que mon père ne m'aime pas vraiment. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, à cause de moi. Il m'en veut pour ça.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder car elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec sincérité.

-C'est la vie. Et puis sans ça, je ne serai pas ici aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai pas rencontré tous ces super-héros. Plaisanta-t-elle. Après mon entrée au Shield, j'ai gravit les échelons rapidement parce que selon mon dossier je suis endurcie et ne laisse pas la place aux sentiments.

-Étrange point de vue. Pour ma part, ce sont mes sentiments qui me guident et m'aident à prendre des décisions.

-Vous ne seriez pas un héros si vous n'aviez pas de sentiment.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'ils ne décident de rentrer. Ils partagèrent une partie de leurs passés. Steve appréciait ce temps passé avec elle. Elle était loin de la femme glaciale dont les agents parlaient, elle était juste très réservée. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Ce fut un moment très gênant car il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Son regard s'attarda une seconde sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de les goûter. Maria lui souhaita bonne nuit ce qui le libéra de l'emprise de sa bouche. Il lui répondit et parti se coucher.

En s'allongeant dans son lit, il sentait que ses sentiments pour l'agent Hill avaient changé. Ils étaient plus forts. Cette femme l'avait touché, lui faisant complètement oublier Peggy.

Au petit matin, il décida de descendre dans la salle d'entraînement afin de se défouler. Il espérait qu'à cette heure-là il n'y aurait personne. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention des autres recrues. En entrant dans la salle, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas vide. Deux personnes se battaient et étaient déjà en sueur. Les agents Romanoff et Hill s'entraînaient avec application. Il tenta d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas déranger les combattantes.

Steve s'arrêta pour les regardait. C'était un spectacle étonnant. Les styles des deux femmes étaient complètement différents. Natacha était plus fine, plus agile. Maria, elle, allait droit au but, elle était plus directe mais tout aussi efficace. La russe avait le dessus mais l'agent Hill n'abandonnait pas et se défendait sans relâche.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent. L'agent Romanoff sorti de la pièce et salua le Captain en passant devant lui. Pendant ce temps Maria avait passé une serviette autour de ses épaules et s'hydratait. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle lui sourit.

-Prête pour un autre round Hill ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Steve quitta son pull ce qui dévoila ses biceps. Maria fixa le surhomme en face d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours travaillé avec des gros bras elle trouvait le Captain hors norme. Il était tellement musclé que même une femme comme elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente.

L'agent Hill s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette et se plaça face à Captain America. Elle doutait de faire le poids.

Ils commencèrent à échangé des coups. Plus le temps passait, plus le combat était intense et les coups rapide. Steve crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait réussir à la neutraliser mais elle réussissait à le contrer à chaque fois. Après plusieurs minutes, Maria se recula et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle reprenait sa respiration. Captain lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoin. Son regard dériva sur le corps de son opposante. Il la trouvait belle. Son haut collait à sa peau à cause de la transpiration. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et coulaient le long de son cou. Sa bouche entrouverte l'attirait irrémédiablement.

L'agent Hill se remit en position tout comme le Captain qui était de plus en plus perturbé par la femme en face de lui. Maria commença à attaquer et fini par lui asséner un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il saignait du nez et de la lèvre.

-Rogers, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste déconcentré.

-Par quoi ? Demanda l'agent Hill, intriguée.

Steve ne pouvait parler répondre à cette question en disant la vérité. Ce n'était pas une attitude de gentleman de dire que la femme en face de lui le perturbait.

-Je pensais à avant, pendant la guerre. Mentit-il.

Maria sentait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité mais elle ne lui dit pas. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille garder ses pensées pour lui. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'il essuie le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Puis elle rangea ses affaires.

-Ça ne vous manque pas de ne plus aller sur le terrain ? Demanda soudainement Steve.

-Parfois si. Avoua-t-elle. Mais quand je vous vois vous et les Avengers à l'œuvre, je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous.

-C'est faux. La preuve. Dit-il en désignant son visage.

-Vous étiez distrait, ce qui ne vous arrive jamais sur le terrain. Et vous vous reteniez.

Captain America ne nia pas. Frapper une femme n'était pas dans ses principes. Mais dans le monde d'aujourd'hui les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux. Cependant, il avait toujours du mal à se battre avec la gente féminine, il avait trop de respect pour elle.

L'agent Hill attrapa son sac et quitta la salle.

-Vous partez déjà ? Constata-t-il, déçu.

-Je vais au stand de tir. Même si je ne vais plus sur le terrain, je ne dois pas me ramollir.

-À plus tard, Hill.

-À plus tard, Rogers.

Steve prit une douche. En sortant, il pensait à sa vie privée. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée était Peggy. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de saisir sa chance. Il le regrettait et ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur aujourd'hui. Son affection et ses sentiments pour Maria étaient grandissant. Ils étaient différents de tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici. Il se décida à aller la voir.

Il se rendit au stand de tir. Il la trouva rapidement. Elle était tout au bout de la salle. Elle atteignait toujours le centre de la cible en face d'elle avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il attendit qu'elle ait terminé et enlevé son casque de ses oreilles pour lui parler.

-Maria, me feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi samedi soir ?

La brune fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche.

Cette question mit Captain America mal à l'aise.

-Je sais que vous avez un rendez-vous avec Fury dans la matinée à New-York. J'ai pensé que ce serait une façon de pouvoir partager un repas tous les deux, ailleurs qu'à la cantine de la base.

L'agent Hill ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis son enfance, elle évitait d'être proche d'autre personne. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous galant avec qui que ce soit, elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami proche qui désirait sa compagnie. Il faut dire que son enfance traumatisante y était pour beaucoup. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Steve tout était différent. Il était la seul personne qu'elle avait envie de connaître et en qui elle avait pleinement confiance.

-S'il vous plaît. Ajouta Steve.

-D'accord. Acquiesça l'agent Hill.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à passer du temps avec un ami. Elle avait mis du temps à le voir comme tel mais c'est ce qu'il était devenu. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était sur l'héliporteur, elle avait été impressionnée par sa carrure. Puis son expression curieuse l'avait surprise, elle pensait que depuis le temps qu'il était sur terre, il s'était habitué à la technologie. C'était le seul des Avengers qui avait attiré son attention, en grande partie à cause de ses valeurs morales. Il n'était pas comme Stark ou Romanoff qui essayait de se faire pardonner pour leurs actions passées. Il n'était pas comme Banner qui ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Il n'était pas comme Thor qui venait réparer les erreurs de son peuple. Il avait été là parce qu'il voulait aider, faire ce qui était juste sans qu'il n'ait causé la situation et sans qu'il n'attende rien en retour. Durant toute la première mission des Avengers, elle l'avait observé et avait vu en lui un homme qui voulait comprendre la situation avant de prendre une décision et qui ne voulait abandonner personne. Après avoir repoussé les envahisseurs aliens, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter pour la première fois. Ça avait été une discussion simple sur l'avenir et sur le fonctionnement du Shield. Elle l'avait trouvé ouvert, compréhensif, gentil avec elle, contrairement aux autres agents qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une femme froide sans sentiments. À la fin de la conversation, il lui avait demandé de lui parler de Coulson. Elle avait alors décrit l'une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle et le Captain avait mis fin à la conversation, elle avait senti que cet homme lui ferait voir la vie avec une nouvelle approche. Et elle avait eu raison puisqu'elle venait d'accepter de dîner avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté une invitation à dîner avant mais il l'avait changée et rendu plus ouverte.

Le samedi arriva et les deux agents se rendirent à New-York. L'agent Hill alla voir Fury qui l'informa qu'une base d'Hydra avait été repérée en Alaska. Il lui donna égarement de précieuses informations.

Quand elle rejoignit Steve pour le dîner, elle était soucieuse. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime afin de trouver comment prendre cette base.

-Maria.

Elle se tourna vers le Captain.

-Je vous parlais mais vous semblez perdus dans vos pensées.

-Pardon, la réunion avec Fury m'a donné de quoi réfléchir.

-Ne parlons pas de travail s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien Rogers. Vous disiez ?

-Je... Je vous disais qu'elle vous êtes très belle ce soir. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Roger s'il vous plaît.

Il rougit en s'entendant. C'était tellement bête comme compliment. Mais il faut dire qui c'était vrai. Elle portait une robe noire au-dessus du genou qui lui saillait à merveille.

-Merci, Steve. Dit-elle, également mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliment. Il faut dire qu'elle n'entendait jamais ce genre de réflexion de la part des hommes. Généralement ils tentaient de prouver qu'ils étaient plus forts qu'elle ou la critiquaient.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant que Steve avait choisi. Ils s'installèrent à une table et une serveuse leur apporta les menus. Elle fit un immense sourire à Captain America.

-Elle craque sur vous. Fit remarquer Maria.

-Je ne crois pas.

À l'expression de l'agent il comprit qu'il se trompait.

-Elle vous regarde toutes les cinq secondes.

Le Captain fit plus attention au comportement de la serveuse. Maria avait effectivement raison.

-Quand on est rentré, elle a demandé à son collègue de s'occuper de nous.

En voyant le grand blond la regarder, elle se dirigea vers leur table.

-Vous avez fait votre choix. Demanda la serveuse en s'adressant uniquement à Steve.

Ils commandèrent leur plat et reprirent leur conversation.

-Toutes les femmes présentes vous ont regardé quand vous êtes rentré. Dit-elle d'un ton las.

-C'est un reproche ? Demanda Steve, incertain de l'état d'esprit du la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est une constatation. Vous qui n'aimez pas être le centre d'attention, ça ne doit pas être facile.

-Aussi facile qu'avoir vu certain homme vous fixer du regard. Répondit-il.

Maria hocha la tête, elle savait que certain homme l'avait regardé mais elle n'y avait vu que du désir et de la perversité. Elle tenta de changer de sujet car elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Leur conversation dériva sur l'intégration de Captain America. Il y existait encore quelques trucs qui le surprenaient mais il s'était habitué à cette nouvelle époque. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, leur dîner se passa bien sans le moindre silence gênant. Ils se parlaient d'eux mais sans trop rentrer dans les détails pour Maria qui n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec son passé, même si elle parlait à l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait confiance. Au milieu du repas, Steve trouva le courage de prendre la main de Maria au milieu de la table. A son grand soulagement, elle ne rompit pas le contact avant de n'y être vraiment obligé.

En sortant du restaurant, ils rejoignirent la tour de Stark à pied. Steve offrit son bras à Maria qui le prit avec une légère hésitation. Elle n'était habituée à un comportement de gentleman de la part des hommes qu'elle avait côtoyé au cours de sa vie.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son étage. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire à demain. Devait-il simplement lui dire bonne nuit ? Déposer un baiser sur sa joue ? L'embrasser ?

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et accéléra encore lorsque son regard se plongea dans les yeux bleus de Maria. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, jaugeant sa réaction. Il baissa son visage pour se rapprocher du sien. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser court mais tendre.

-Bonne nuit Maria.

-Bonne nuit Steve.

Captain America monta dans l'ascenseur et alla dans sa chambre. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Tout avait été parfait. Et ce baiser... Il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux qu'il avait échangé avec les autres filles qu'il avait embrassées. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec celui de Natacha qui avait eu lieu uniquement pour garder leur couverture. Ce n'était pas non plus comme celui de Peggy qui avait été court et impulsif. Celui qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Maria était vrai, réfléchi et fort. Il s'endormit encore pensant à la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait un étage au-dessus de lui.

* * *

 **Laissez une reviews pour me donner votre avis.**

 **I.J.I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous qui suivent et qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur favori! Et surtout merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews!**

 _ **deborah : Merci, je n'étais pas certaine que d'autre personnne que moi aime ce couple^^**_

 _ **Mero : Merci! et bien oui il y a une suite que voici. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au petit matin, Maria se réveilla avec l'esprit embrumé. Elle resta un moment allongée en repensant à la veille. Elle s'était laissée embrasser par Captain America. C'était une erreur, ils n'auraient pas dû. Le repousser aurait dû être son premier réflexe mais cet homme simple,gentil, si respectueux des autres, avec d'importantes valeurs morales ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Elle se leva et prépara ces affaires. Ils prenaient l'avion ce matin pour rentrer à la base. Maria se préparait à affronter Steve même si elle espérait qu'il pense la même chose qu'elle.

Son sac de voyage à la main elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée du building où Steve l'attendait déjà. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire. Un de ses sourires qui aurait fait fondre le cœur de Maria si elle n'était pas décidée à stopper les choses tout de suite.

-Roger. Le salua-t-elle en gardant un visage fermé.

Steve compris sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'expliquer. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait fini par la connaître. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas semblé gêner, elle avait apprécié ce baiser puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et y avait répondu.

L'agent Hill passa devant lui et monta dans la voiture. Le Captain la suivit. Sa bonne humeur avait disparu et avait laissé place à de la tristesse. Il avait tellement espéré que Maria leur accorde une petite chance. Il sentait qu'il y avait tellement plus que de simples sentiments d'amitié entre eux.

Il grimpa à son tour dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la base se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé, Maria se rendit dans son bureau sans adresser le moindre regard à Steve. Ce dernier descendit s'entraîner, il avait besoin d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion.

Quand Maria entra dans son bureau, elle se mit immédiatement au travail afin de ne pas penser au regard triste que Steve affichait depuis le début de la journée. Elle étudia toutes les données que Fury lui avait fournies. Il s'agissait des coordonnées d'une des dernières bases de l'Hydra. D'après les informations qu'avait pu récolter l'ancien directeur du Shield, des anciens agents avaient été récemment transféré dans ce lieu afin de servir de cobaye. En effet, depuis longtemps, l'Hydra cherchait à modifier génétiquement des hommes afin qu'ils aient des pouvoirs.

Maria conclu qu'il fallait agir rapidement pour éviter que les expériences sur les prisonniers ne commencent. Cependant, la plupart des soldats de la base et des Avengers étaient parti en mission et ils ne reviendraient pas avant plusieurs jours.

Le lendemain matin, elle convoqua les deux Avengers encore présent dans la base dans son bureau. Le faucon entra en souriant, heureux d'enfin partir en mission. Captain America le suivait. Celui-ci affichait toujours son expression maussade. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Maria le rejette.

L'agent Hill leur expliqua la situation. Ils mirent la journée à élaborer un plan d'extraction. Après des heures de réflexion, ils décidèrent d'envoyer une petite équipe composé de Captain America et du faucon et ainsi que un ou deux hommes supplémentaires. Ils épluchèrent les dossiers des agents présents à la base et en état de partir en mission, aucun d'eux ne semblait faire l'affaire. Ce fut Sam qui résolut le problème en déclarant que Hill devrait venir avec eux. Elle tenta de s'y opposer mais Steve soutient son ami. Ainsi, tous les trois partiraient le lendemain à l'aube.

Sam et Steve sortirent du bureau de Maria ensemble.

-Il y a un problème entre toi et Hill ? Demanda Sam.

-Non.

-Pourtant on dirait que vous vous évitez.

-Elle me fuit pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas.

-T'en fais pas, c'est normal. Après tout, elle est the Ice Queen.

Steve connaissait ce surnom que lui avaient donné les agents du Shield sous prétexte qu'elle avait un cœur de glace.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Et comment sais-tu ça Captain ?

-Elle ressent les choses, c'est juste qu'elle les cache.

-Si tu le dis. Dit Sam, peu convaincu. Je vais me coucher pour être en forme pour demain.

Steve retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il pensait à Maria. Pendant toute leur réunion elle avait évité son regard et ne s'était quasiment jamais adressé directement à lui. Il n'aimait pas cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Au matin, les deux Avengers et l'agent Hill montèrent à bord d'un avion et décolèrent. Maria pilotait ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter le regard de Steve.

Ils posèrent l'avion à quelque centaine de mètres de la base d'Hydra dans la forêt. Ils rejoignirent la forteresse à pied en se faisant le plus discret possible. Les quatre gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée furent facilement neutralisés. Ils pénétrèrent dans les bâtiments en silence. Grâce aux plans donnés par Fury, ils savaient où les prisonniers étaient retenus. Une dizaine de gardes surveillaient les cellules. Steve donna en silence des indications pour le combat.

Au signal du Captain America, les trois agents sortirent de l'ombre et attaquèrent. Les agents d'Hydra avaient beau être plus nombreux, ils ne maîtrisaient pas l'affrontement. Malheureusement l'un d'eux réussi à s'écarter un peu des combattants et déclencha l'alarme. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre geste puisque le bouclier de Captain America lui arriva en pleine tête. Il tombe telle une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

Rapidement, ils libérèrent les prisonniers. Maria prit la tête et les guida à travers la forteresse. Au détour d'un couloir elle s'arrêta pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un manquait.

-Où est Captain ? Demanda l'agent Hill.

-Il est parti retarder les renforts pour que l'on puisse sortir. Répondit l'un des évadés.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel. Captain America ne pouvait pas faire une mission sans faire quelque chose de stupidement héroïque.

-Partez, Sam restez avec eux. Ordonna-t-elle. On vous rejoint.

Maria fit demi-tour et partie en courant. En chemin, elle ramassa plusieurs pistolets puisque les siens étaient presque entièrement déchargés. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur un groupe de soldat de l'Hydra. Elle prit ses armes et se mit à tirer sur eux. Malgré la fatigue, ses tirs étaient précis et fatals. Alors qu'elle changeait de chargeurs, des hommes surgirent de derrière elle et la visèrent. Elle s'attendait à sentir une dizaine de balle pénétrer sa chaire mais elle n'entendit que des bruits métalliques. Elle releva la tête et vit que Captain America la protégeait de son bouclier. Sans attendre, l'agent Hill remplaça ses chargeurs et tira sur leur opposant. Une balle dans chacun d'eux suffit à les neutraliser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda le héros.

-Vous avez déjà failli mourir à cause de moi.

Steve comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la destruction des heliporteurs et du Shield. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle culpabilisait à cause de ça. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forteresse. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense laboratoire apparemment désert. Ils avançaient prudemment, prêt à se battre. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se tournèrent tous les deux vers la droite. Maria tira quelque balle avant qu'une grenade arrive à leurs pieds et les obligea à partir. Ils sautèrent derrière une table qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de renverser avant l'explosion. Ils se retrouvèrent assis derrière en train de reprendre leurs respirations.

-Merde. Marmonna Maria.

Steve se tourna vers elle et vit un fin morceau de métal planté dans sa hanche. Il la regarda essayer de l'enlever mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force. Doucement, le Captain écarta les mains de sa partenaire. Il prit le morceau de métal d'une main et la main de la blessée de l'autre. Il tira pour l'enlever. L'agent Hill serra les dents et la main de Steve.

Une fois le fragment sorti, il inspecta la blessure elle ne semblait pas trop grave puisque pas trop de sang ne coulait mais elle pouvait facilement s'infecter. Un peu plus loin, il vit un long couteau qui se trouvait sur un tas de papier en feu. Il attrapa l'objet et le plaque contre la plaie de Maria.

-Je suis désolé.

La douleur était telle que l'agent Hill laissa échapper une larme mais toujours aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il retira le couteau, plus aucune goutte de sang ne sortait de la plaie. Ils restèrent quelque minute à attendre. Ils savaient que les soldats de l'Hydra ne tarderait pas à les trouvé. Il était préférable qu'il reste là puisque personne ne pouvait les surprendre par derrière.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez repoussé ? Demanda soudainement Steve.

-Pardon ?

-Le lendemain de notre dîné, pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ?

Maria se tourna vers lui. Il attendait une réponse sincère. Maintenant, elle voyait à quel point elle l'avait blessé en le repoussant.

-Vous méritez mieux.

-Je mérite mieux ? Répéta le Captain, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça. Dit Hill.

Steve se déplaça pour se mettre face à Maria et attrapa ses mains avec le siennes.

-Dites-moi pourquoi.

Son intonation était presque suppliante que la jeune femme se résigna à parler.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous. Vous êtes Captain America, le héros d'un pays et un grand gentleman. Je ne suis que quelqu'un de mauvais. Mon passé fait que je suis brisée et sûrement insensible.

-C'est faux.

-Je sais ce qui se disait au Shield et ils avaient sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas de cœur. Vous devriez me fuir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des dizaines d'hommes entraient dans le laboratoire.

-On finira cette conversation quand on sortira d'ici. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper cette fois, Maria.

Ils se levèrent tous le deux et le combat commença. Les coups de feu partaient dans tous les sens. Maria tirait, Steve les protégeait elle et lui. Quand leurs ennemis furent trop proches, les armes ne furent plus d'aucune utilité. Les agents d'Hydra n'osaient plus tirer de peur de blesser l'un des leur. Captain America se débarrassait de ses adversaires avec aisance tandis que l'agent Hill avait plus de difficultés. Sa blessure à la hanche la gênait énormément mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de mettre tout son énergie dans le combat. Plusieurs fois, Steve lui sauva la mise en mettant hors d'état de nuire un de ses opposants qui allait la vaincre.

Après ce qui leur paru des heures, leur dernier adversaire tomba. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux cherchant un dernier homme debout. Ils se tournèrent face à face et se sourirent. Ils étaient soulagés et heureux d'être vivant tous les deux. Ils sortirent du laboratoire et reprirent le chemin de la sortie. Ils restaient sur leur garde afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par un survivant. Cependant, la forteresse n'était que silence. En sortant, ils virent que Sam avait amené le vaisseau jusque devant l'entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vaisseau et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté de l'avion, appuyés contre la coque. Des personnes vinrent les aider à soigner leurs blessures les plus importantes puis ils les laissèrent. Steve se leva du mieux qu'il put et vint s'asseoir à côté de Maria. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement. C'était un moyen de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en vie. Lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule il sentit son cœur battre plut vite.

-Vous me devez toujours des explications. Murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas plaisant à attendre. Le prévint-elle.

-Je veux savoir.

Maria prit une profonde inspiration avant de se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle préférerait oublier.

-Vous savez déjà que me relation avec mon père était compliqué. En véritable, elle était plutôt chaotique. Il me détestait. Jusqu'à mes huit ans ça allait et là il a perdu son travail. Avec les qualifications qu'il avait, il aurait pu facilement en retrouver un mais il a préféré se noyer dans les jeux et l'alcool. Quand il rentrait à la maison, il me battait.

-Personne ne dirait rien ?

-Non, les gens avait peur de lui, j'imagine.

Maria se tut. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer.

-Et après ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-Maria. Dit-il en relevant le visage de la jeune femme vers lui. Je veux tout savoir Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire qui me donnera une mauvaise vision de vous.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna le regard. C'était trop dur de le regarder et de parler de ses horreurs en même temps.

-Après mes quinze ans, mon père avait dépensé tout ce qu'il avait et il avait d'innombrables dettes. Il ne trouvait aucun moyen de les rembourser par lui-même alors il a eu l'idée de m'utiliser.

Steve commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. La colère qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie du chercher cet homme et de l'étriper.

-Un jour il est entré dans ma chambre et m'a attachée au lit. J'étais trop faible pour me défendre. Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu est arrivé, m'a déshabillée et m'a violée.

Aucune larme ne coulait sur le visage de Maria lais sa voix si faible trahissait son émotion.

-Quand j'ai eu l'âge, j'ai fui et je me suis engagée dans l'armée et me suis promis qu'aucun homme ne profiterait plus de moi.

Elle finit son histoire avec une voix tremblante. Quand elle osa relever son regard vers celui de Steve, elle vit la haine qu'il éprouvait.

-Je savais que votre regard sur moi changerait.

Immédiatement, le regard d'un Captain devint doux.

-C'est vrai, mon regard a changé. Je vous vois telle quelle vous êtes. Vous êtes une femme magnifique, avec une force et une volonté incroyable. Je n'ai pas une mauvaise vision de vous.

Maria noua ses doigts à ceux de Steve.

-Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle. Confia-t-elle.

Steve fut choqué qu'elle ait réussi à garder sa pour elle pendant toutes ses années sans devenir folle. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était si distante avec ses collègues. Elle avait aimé son père bien qu'il ait détruit sa vie. Elle avait peur de s'attacher et de souffrir encore par la faute d'un homme.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet collés l'un à l'autre. Certains passagers ne cessaient de leurs jeter des coups d'œil intrigués.

En arrivant, tous les anciens prisonniers sortirent en premier. Leurs sauveurs, chacun de leurs côtés refusèrent les soins médicaux qu'on leur proposait sauf Sam qui avait un bras bien amoché. Ils passeraient à l'infirmerie plus tard. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'eux sur toit. Steve s'avança vers Maria et sans dire un mot posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il se pencha vers elle, réduisant lentement la distance qui les séparait. Maria ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le sien, attendant que leurs lèvres se touchent. Stevie lui donna un baiser long et tendre auquel elle répondit avec tout autant de douceur. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils laissèrent leurs fronts collés, savourant cet instant.

-Ne me fuis pas.

-À vos ordres Captain.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Maria.

-D'accord, Steve.

Elle l'embrassa avec amour.

Ils descendirent à l'infirmerie où ils y passèrent plus de deux heures chacun.

Le soir quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, tout le monde se tut. Les personnes qu'ils avaient secouru se levèrent et les applaudirent. Ils furent suivis par le reste de la salle qui avait entendu parler du succès de leur mission. Captain America et l'agent Hill qui réussissaient à eux deux à détruire une base Hydra et en sortir vivant était un sacré exploit.

Les deux héros du jour s'assirent à la table la plus vide. Ils ne tenaient pas à être le centre d'attention d'une conversation qu'ils auraient dû mal à suivre à cause de la fatigue. Certaines personnes se déplacèrent quand même pour leur parler. Ils firent l'effort de leur répondre. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils s'éclipsèrent à la première occasion. En sortant du réfectoire, profitant du couloir désert, Steve attrapa la main de Maria et l'attira contre lui. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Maria. Puis, s'en lâcher sa main, il l'entraina dans les couloirs. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Steve. A peine eut il fermé la porte que Maria entoura le cou du Captain avec ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Les mains de Steve passèrent sous son haut et caressèrent sa peau. Elle se recula quelque seconde afin de retirer son haut. Steve l'imita et la repris dans ses bras. Il la poussa vers son lit et l'allongea doucement. Leurs gestes étaient tendres et lents mais ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue, ils n'étaient pas pressés et souhaitait prendre le temps de se découvrir.

Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Steve déposait une nuée de baiser dans le cou puis sur les épaules de son amante. Les mains de Maria caressaient les muscles du Captain. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était intense.

-Steve. Souffla Maria, le suppliant d'assouvir leur envie.

Entendant son prénom prononcé avec tant d'amour et de désir, il entra doucement dans son amante.

-Maria. Gémit le Captain assailli par d'intenses sensations.

Ils se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur désir et leur sentiments. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble. Essoufflé, Steve s'allongea sur le dos et attira Maria contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, entoura son torse musclé de ses bras. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina ses abdominaux. Bercé par ces caresses, Steve s'endormit.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Maria. Jamais elle n'avait vécu ça auparavant, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait l'amour avec autant de tendresse. Jamais encore elle avait eu envie de rester dans les bras de son amant. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact chaleureux et réconfortant du corps de Steve. Elle appréhendait un peu leur réveille le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait encore pas eu à se réveiller dans les bras d'un homme. Malgré ses craintes, la fatigue l'emporta dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

 **Prenez deux secondes pour laisser une review, positive ou négative, ça motive, ça aide et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

 **I.J.I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!**

 **Mero : je comprend ce que tu veux dire. J'aurai du prendre du temps pour plus travailler cette fic. Je m'en excuse.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Steve ouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui passait par les interstices des volets chatouillait son visage. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la légère clarté qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune femme endormie sur son épaule. Il sourit, heureux qu'elle soit restée. Depuis qu'il connaissait son histoire, il savait que ses rapports avec le sexe opposé étaient tendus et qu'elle n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance à un homme.

Du bout des doigts, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Maria fronça les sourcils sous cette légère chatouille. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Maria se réveilla, son regard tomba directement sur les pectoraux du Captain. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Steve. Elle sourit. Ce sourire toucha Steve dans son cœur, il était si spontané et sincère. Il la fit glisser sous lui et l'embrassa.

-Maria, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux de Steve et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

-Tu es la première avec qui je... Eh bien, euh...

Le voyant extrêmement gêné, Maria l'interrompit.

-Je sais Steve.

-Oh ? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai été si mauvais ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais au vu de ton histoire, je m'en doutais fortement.

Elle attira le visage de Steve près du sien et uni ses lèvres au siennes.

Ils sortirent du lit très tard bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent leur permirent de découvrir la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Bien évidemment, ils ne révélèrent la nouvelle nature de leur relation à personne. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre pour être seuls. Quand Steve partait en mission, Maria se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait être avec lui.

Un jour, il partit avec les Avengers pour une mission de trois semaines. Steve trouva ce temps beaucoup trop loin de Maria. A son retour à la base, il se glissa discrètement dans le bureau de l'agent Hill. Il la trouva qui lui tournait le dos en train d'étudier de nombreux papiers. Elle semblait épuisée et contrariée. À pas de loup, il se positionna derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie. Elle se crispa puis se relaxa immédiatement en sentant que c'était Steve.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi. Répondit-elle.

Steve enfoui son visage dons le cou de Maria. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se retourna pour se pendre au cou de Steve. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Steve mit fin au baiser mais laissa leurs fronts collés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Maria de manière à peine audible.

Stevie fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt à cause de cela. Mais il en voulait plus le garder pour lui, il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qu'il entrait brutalement sans frapper.

-Papi, on m'a dit que... Oh putain ! On aurait dit un calmar qui mange phoque.

-Stark. Commenta Maria.

Iron Man entra sans se préoccuper de déranger les deux tourtereaux.

-Je passais dire bonjour et m'assurer que Hill n'avait pas refilé sa dépression à tout le monde. Faite gaffe Captain, à la coller commencer ça vous allez finir par l'attraper. Dit-il en se promenant dans le bureau.

Maria et Steve le regardait, exaspérés. Ils n'étaient plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. Je vais trouver un endroit où poser mes petits cadeaux.

Avant de sortir Stark ajouta.

-Ne vous entretuez pas.

Quand il fut sorti, Maria soupira et appuya sa tête contre le torse de Steve. Le Captain enlaça la belle brune.

-Je le déteste, il a gâché notre moment. Lâcha-t-il. Notre relation n'est déjà plus secrète.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Marmonna Maria.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta le bureau. Steve la suivit, elle n'affronterait pas les regards des autres agents seule. Ils descendirent dans le hangar où Tony Stark allait stocker les nouveaux équipements qu'il amenait. Quand ils entrèrent, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux en leur lançant des regards curieux, parfois dédaigneux. Maria rit intérieurement en voyant certaine jeunes femmes qui avaient fait des avance au Captain lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

-Ah, voilà nos deux petits tourtereaux.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel. Ils s'avancèrent en ignorant tous les yeux qui les suivaient.

-Les gars, ne les regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Ice Queen et papi Rogers allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre devant vous tous.

Stark continua à parler et parla des quelques armes et autres technologies qu'il leur avait amené. Steve et Maria l'écoutèrent avec attention. Ils le questionnaire avec professionnalisme. Quand se fut terminé, seul les Avengers restèrent. Ils s'amusèrent à faite des allusions à la nouvelle relation entre Captain America et l'agent Hill pour savoir si les faits que leur avait rapporté Tony étaient vrais. Mais les deux personnes visés ne laissaient rien paraître.

Ils continuèrent à faire comme si de rien était pendant des semaines. Peu à peu, les rumeurs s'estompèrent. Pourtant, Maria et Steve se retrouvaient toujours tous les soirs.

* * *

Une nuit Maria revint d'une réunion avec un espion qui devait leur apporter des informations sur une menace terroriste grandissante. Cependant, il s'était avéré que c'était un piège. Elle avait réussi à contacter la base. Steve avait été là lors de son appel. Il avait écouté Maria sans rien dire. Quand il l'avait entendu dire qu'elle était blessée et que l'avion qu'elle avait pris était en mauvais état, il avait senti une peur intense. Il aurait dû partir avec elle. Après une heure d'attente, il monta sur la piste d'atterrissage pour l'attendre. Une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulé lorsqu'il vit l'avion apparaître. De la fumée noire s'échappait de l'appareil. Il se rapprochait trop rapidement. Lorsqu'il amorça sa descente, le train d'atterrissage se brisa et l'avion dévia de sa trajectoire pour finir sa course dans l'orée de la forêt qui les entourait.

Steve couru vers la carcasse fumante. Il arracha la porte sans le moindre problème et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il trouva Maria presque inconsciente sur le siège du pilote. Il la détacha et l'allongea sur le sol.

-Maria ! L'appela-t-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Steve, tu es là. Murmura-t-elle si faiblement que le cœur du Captain se brisa.

-Oui, tu es rentrée. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle sourit faiblement. Steve se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur et amour. Puis, il passa ses bras dans le dos de Maria et sous ses jambes afin de la porter. Il l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la base. Il l'allongea sur un lit tandis qu'un médecin et des infirmiers accouraient. Il refusa de partir tandis qu'on soignait ses blessures. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter maintenant. Quand le médecin eut terminé, Steve resta jusqu'au réveil de Maria.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, il lâcha une larme de joie. Il la prit dans sens bras, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Il se foutait d'être vu par d'autres agents. Il aimait Maria d'un amour si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus le cacher, un amour qui était réciproque. Les gens sauraient que l'Ice Queen a un cœur. Un cœur qu'elle a offert à Steve.

Le jour où l'agent Hill sorti de l'infirmerie, Steve n'était pas là. Elle marcha dans les couloirs. Toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait lui disaient bonjour sans expression moqueuse ni peur, mais avec respect. Elle tomba sur l'agent Romanoff qui la félicita d'être la petite amie de Steve puisque selon elle, il en avait grandement besoin. Maria lui demanda pourquoi les gens ne la regardaient pas avec mépris. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut "demande à ton Steve" accompagné d'un grand sourire. Finalement elle n'alla pas dans son bureau mais tenta de trouver le Captain. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre en espérant qu'il y soit. La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un Captain America vêtu uniquement d'une serviette.

-Joli tenue. Fit remarquer Maria.

Steve sourit et laissa entré la jeune femme qui l'embrassa dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

-J'allais prendre une douche. Se justifia-t-il.

Un sourire espiègle apparu sur le visage de l'agent Hill qui poussa le grand blond vers la salle de bain.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Steve ne prit pas se douche seul et elle fut bien plus longue que prévu. Les deux amants finirent enlacé nus dans le lit.

-Steve.

-Mmhh... Fit l'interressé alors jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Maria.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux agents pour qu'ils ne me regardent plus avec dédain ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Natacha.

-Évidemment. J'ai juste dit la vérité.

Le regard interrogateur de Maria l'incita à continuer.

-À tous, pendant un repas. Ils tenaient des propos dégradant à ton sujet que je ne pouvais supporter. Alors je leur ai fait comprendre que tu étais une femme incroyablement forte, intelligente et sensible. Certain ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais des anecdotes d'anciennes missions sont remontées pour appuyer mes dires.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Justement, merci pour ça.

Ils s'habillèrent et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le quitter, il la retint.

-Maria.

Elle se retourna. Quand elle vit qu'il voulait dire quelque chose de difficile qui le touchait, elle lui attrapa les mains.

-Je sais que nous deux c'est très récent mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis tellement longtemps. Tu n'accordes peut-être pas une grande importance à ses choses mais moi si. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre et avoir failli te perdre me donne encore plus envie de le faire.

Maria ne disait rien, elle l'écoutait attentivement et était touché par ses mots.

-Je t'aime et je veux être uni à toi aux yeux de tous.

Il se mit à genoux, très peu sûr de lui.

-Maria Hill, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Maria ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça, elle pensait que leur relation telle qu'elle était lui convenait. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait pensé se marier un jour.

-Tu peux me répondre plus tard ou dire non. Dit Steve la voix tremblante par peur d'avoir foutu en l'air leur relation.

Maria plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme à genou devant elle et la réponse devint évidente.

-Oui.

Steve se releva et embrassa sa fiancée.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Maria était assise sur un canapé dans un appartement à New-York. Elle avait pris une journée de congé suite à une semaine éprouvante. Elle lisait le journal quand son regard tomba sur une photo de Steve. L'article s'intitulait : "Captain America marié ?". Les journalistes avaient repéré l'alliance qui ornait désormais l'annulaire de Steve. L'agent Hill lu le texte en dessous de la photo avec intérêt. Elle sourit en voyant les spéculations sur l'heureuse élue, la plupart des hypothèses penchaient pour Natacha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Steve qui venait de la rejoindre.

Elle lui tandis le journal. Il lut l'article et rit.

\- Si ils savaient à quel point ce qu'ils ont écrit est faux. Je préfère les brune aux yeux bleus, jolie, intelligente, discrète.

À ses mots, il embrassa sa femme. Ils s'étaient marié il y a deux mois et étaient comblés.

* * *

FLASH-BACK

Le mariage se déroulait dans un petit village isolé. Ils avaient invité leurs amis proches. Aucun membre de leurs familles n'était présent puisque ils les avaient tous les deux perdu. Ils se dirent oui dans la petite église qui n'était même pas pleine. Steve laissa échapper une larme quand il vit sa future femme dans sa robe blanche. Tony voulu faire un commentaire mais il se prit un coup de coude de la part de Pepper. Les futurs époux se sourirent durant toute la cérémonie. Quand ils furent déclaré unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, Steve n'attendit pas que le prêtre l'y autorise et embrassa sa femme qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

Au milieu du repas, Maria se leva et prit son époux par la main. Une douce musique résonnait dans la pièce. Steve sourit et posa une main sur la hanche de sa femme afin d'effectuer leur première danse en tant que mariés.

-Maria, il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, je m'étais dit que j'allais partager ma première véritable danse avec une femme exceptionnelle.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Le destin a fait que c'est toi.

Steve sourit, finalement heureux que cette personnes soit Maria et non Peggy. Il avait aimé l'agent Carter mais pas aussi profondément et passionnément qu'il aimait l'agent Hill.

-Je suis contente de l'être.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Maria se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et donna un baiser qui traduisait tout l'amoureuse qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

* * *

PRESENT

Maria se blottie contre Steve.

-Je pourrais m'habituer à passer toutes mes journées avec toi. Confia Steve.

-Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible.

-Oui, pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant. Répéta-t-elle.

Tous deux se surprirent à rêver d'un futur normal, loin de la violence et l'incertitude qui caractérisait leur quotidien. Cet avenir était inaccessible pourtant ils y croyaient. Cela prendrait du temps mais ils arriveraient à s'échapper de leur responsabilité en le passant à d'autre. Il réussirait à s'éclipser, à vivre une vie de couple ensemble et peut-être fonder une famille.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction!**

 **Reviews?**

 **I.J.I**


End file.
